


Silence

by oninoshirosaki



Series: Love Is... [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-31
Updated: 2011-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-28 13:31:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/308361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oninoshirosaki/pseuds/oninoshirosaki





	Silence

"Why do you let him do this to you?"

Yamamoto is frowning, leaning forward with a little wad of antiseptic-doused cotton in his grasp, poised to tend to that nasty cut a scant millimeter beneath Squalo's left eye. 

The wound's bleeding something awful, leaving ugly red trails down his pale cheek - and why the fuck did face wounds _always_ bleed like a bitch anyway? - but Squalo slaps Yamamoto's hand away. "Leave it."

Yamamoto ignores him and presses the cotton against the raw flesh with a _tad_ more force than necessary. _"Moron."_ He swabs Squalo's wound, swiftly cleaning it and dyeing the cotton ball red. "Quit being so fucking difficult."

Squalo snorts in contempt, but has the decency to stay still.

Yamamoto discards the now blood-soaked material and reaches for the bandages. His dark eyebrows are furrowed in what appears to be irritation and disapproval. "Still, he's such a cruel _bastard._ Tsuna would never - "

Squalo abruptly interrupts, gray eyes flashing in anger. " _VOOOII!!!_ This isn't - !" He stops short, the words _Xanxus's fault_ abruptly dying on his tongue.

Yamamoto stares at him with wide eyes, clearly startled by the outburst. He recovers quickly, applying a salve to the bandage before attaching it to Squalo's face. "This isn't...?"

Squalo turns his head to the side - effectively disrupting his companion's motions - and bites down on his lower lip, saying nothing. There's so many things he _wants_ to say, only he _can't_ say it.

Like the fact that the cut beneath his eye - along with the rapidly darkening bruise beneath his jaw, and the reddened welts along his collarbone and his back - _aren't_ Xanxus's fault, but _Dino's._

Dino hits him and Squalo _lets_ him, just like he lets Yamamoto and the Varia think it's all Xanxus's doing because doesn't his Boss assault him on a near daily basis anyway?

Because when Squalo closes his eyes, and feels the unforgiving impact of Dino's fist against his jaw, or hears the scathing imprecations which fall from his lips - lips that always kiss Squalo hard enough to _bruise_ \- or when he feels the scrape of teeth against the length of his shoulder before Dino bites down on the sensitive flesh _just so,_ and when he feels Dino thrust inside him, reckless and frenzied and _angry,_ sharp nails cruelly digging into his hips, he can almost pretend it's _Xanxus_ doing it all.

But Squalo keeps looking away, just as he continues to say nothing, because if he really thinks about it - and he often _does_ \- this really _is_ Xanxus's fault, sort of. 

It doesn't matter, though. 

Yamamoto wouldn't believe him, anyway.


End file.
